Graphs involving nodes and edges are used ubiquitously in many settings. For example, many mathematical problems can be represented as graphs of nodes and edges. As another example, relationships between locations (e.g., cities) on a map can be represented as nodes of a graph, and relationships between the locations (e.g., distances) can be represented as labeled edges. As a further example, components of a computing system can be represented as a graph where the components are represented as nodes, and the edges can be labeled with one or more relationships between the nodes.
Unfortunately, when rendering such graphs in a browser (e.g., an HTML browser such as Firefox or Chrome), the computing processes involved in the rendering consume an inordinate amount of computing resources. This often introduces user frustration which in turn detracts from the user experience. Therefore, what is needed is a technique or techniques that address poor browser performance when rendering certain types of graphs in HTML.